weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Weegee's Dethroning
After spying on him for some time, and due to the recent wars, The Elementix were rather worried about Weegee and Malleo being too powerful. After all, they had forms that put them near god level, and Weegee had a form that put him above base Pureegee's level. They decided to kidnap the brothers and drain a lot of their powers. They had to be quick and stealthy. Trickery Phase one of the plan was to trick the brothers into going to a certain place, so that there was less security. A couple of members disguised themselves as spaghetti salesman and invited the two to a buffet. It was located on a planet a bit out and away from more secure places such as the Capital. Weegee was rather skeptical about it, but Malleo kept urging him to go. He reluctantly agreed after a bit and they went with low security. Capture Phase two was to actually capture them. This part wasn't very difficult, they just needed to be lured off the ship. One disguised member was waiting for them, setting up the food. The other was hiding. Malleo came out first, with a single guard in front of him. Weegee came out with guards both in front and behind him. The hiding member was able to knock the guards out from a distance easily, before they knocked the brothers out. The guards were put back on the ship, the ship was locked so only the inside could unlock it (to prevent hijacking), and they took off with the two, encased in a camouflage. Power Draining Waking up sometime later, the brothers found themselves in energy chains. They could not move or use any power. He could hear people arguing over something. They were talking about having to move the energy since there was no seal or place to put it that they could move. Weegee and Malleo wouldn't remember this, since they would get their memory of today wiped, but they still heard it. Members came up to the two with special gloves, and they noticed that some of the material around them started glowing with the gloves. This is because this is one of the few places where someone can get power drained in this fashion. The brothers had their energy sucked from them, including energies in transformations, making some of them impossible and the others harder to obtain. Confrontation Afterwards, they contained the energy and a few prepared to move it. The brothers energy chains were broken, but something happened that caused the other members to have to leave them alone for a moment. The doors were remotely locked so they couldn't escape. However, this is the first time that Weegee and Malleo were face to face in a while, especially alone like this. Weegee was pissed, and started blaming Malleo for all of this. Malleo snapped back at Weegee, and they got into an argument. It didn't take long before they got physical. The power drain didn't do much to their base forms, as Weegee was still slightly stronger. Malleo used a Fire Flower to become Fire Malleo, and Weegee tried the same. However, something went horribly wrong, and Weegee's arm was infected with these red-orange growths and lumps. He started screaming in pain. During Weegee's Absence It did not take long for the citizens to realize that their ruler had been absent. Many started to panic, others tried to become the new ruler. However, only two Weegees managed to find any success, Galaxion and Papilee. There was a fierce democratic election between the two. Galaxion would spread rumors about Weegee. Many people would believe these rumors, and he was winning against Papilee by a long shot. He would destroy the churches of Pureegee, and burn millions of copies of the Pureegian Parola's. He would do this to show that Pureegee failed the people, and that it was time for a new ruler. Papilee didn't do much during this time. People who didn't like Galaxion would just vote for him. Galaxion did win the election by a long shot. However, to his surprise, Insane Burrito decided otherwise. During one of Galaxion's speeches. Insane Burrito ran and ambushed him. Papilee had the same idea as Burrito, and ambushed him right after Burrito did, he threatened him with a rifle. Galaxion was too busy covering his eyes to do anything, so he retreated. Papilee debunked all of Galaxion's rumors, and exposed him as a liar. Most people decided to have Papilee as the new ruler, and he became the new king. Papilee did a terrible job as the new ruler. The government quickly grew unstable, mostly due to there being no organized army and an overload of political parties, leading to protests. Both by Weegee's and Anti-Weegees. He was that bad of a ruler. It stayed like this for a while, until an organization known as The Agency of Geeman Diversity came along, and easily overthrew the weak goverment. Weegees and Weegee Clones did not like this, thus The Firephage Outbreak happened. The Dethroning Weegee was never found after that. Samaweegee was able to find him somehow and Weegee was sent to a Containment Facility, and expirements were performed on him. The AGD wanted to find a cure to the Weegee virus, as they believed that all former Geemen should be restored. However, eegeeW, the real cure, defended Weegee and launched a raid on the AGD prison on Magna Omicron 4. He could not save Weegee, however, as he was shot with a neptunium bullet by a guard near the cell block and passed out from radiation poisoning. He was taken to hospital and secured safely for recovery before the AGD could capture him by some accompanying Fremmlin remnants. After The Dethroning Luigi was infuriated by the fact that a cure was going to be created. He believed that all Weegee Clones should be eradicated. While asleep, Luigi had a lucid dream. He saw something. This thing ''taught him all he needed to know about the Firephage, and even how to increase the chances of Weegee Clones getting infected, The Firephage '''virus' was created, All it simply does is increase the chances of the Firephage parasite to infect a Weegee's body. After this dream, The Firephage Virus was created, and shortly after most of the Weegee clones were eradicated, and with The AGD in control, there was a new world order. The Rise Of The Monarchists Omnieegee would not have it with the AGD and contacted every Fakegee he knew (calling a few wrong numbers in the process) and rounded up all the surviving Weegee Clones. Meanwhile, Samaweegee executed Weegee leaving his body for dead. Only to have him come back in his Dark Angel form, and kill several AGD members before fleeing from the building before they could use their power sucking devices on him. But with the inevitable war coming Weegee goes into hiding. War When eegeeW had begun his second rescue attempt to save Weegee, the fire fight that began was the official beginning of the war. During the first year of the war a lot of assassinations were taking place with people like Walleo being killed by Snipeegee, but in the second year they were attempted to be brought back by Un Ded only to fail miserably. In the third year of the war they began testing out new weapons such as Void Bombs and hacking technology on both sides. Luigi began making other viruses to make things worse for the T.A.O.M.W, at this point scientists began work on researching a cure for the viruses. But thanks to the victory of a major skirmish over the WPAABHF there began hope for there to be an undoing for Weegee's Dethroning... Powers Drained Weegee and Malleo had many of their powers drained. These include the following: Weegee *God and Ultimate Weegee are impossible to obtain *Virus Weegee is much harder to tap into *Can no longer give the Weegee Virus without being Virus Weegee *Can no longer turn into Fire Weegee, but still can't be turned into a fire flower *Can now die of old age (though it is still much older than usual), and old age death does not allow a body to reform *Other forms possibly nerfed or impossible to obtain Malleo *Ultimate Form gone *Can't turn things into a fire flower, but can still use them *Other forms possibly nerfed or impossible to obtain Clones also had these powers changed, since the Elementix knew that they would have to do it to all the trillions of clones otherwise. Category:Events